Derrick Rockman
' Rockman, Derrick ' Appears in Naked in Death; (c. February 13-22, 2058)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 18 Personal Information *'General Description:' A whiplike man.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 27 *'Age:' early 40's *'Height:' 6 feet, 5 inches (195.58 cm) *'Weight:' about 200 pounds (90.72 kg) *'Occupation:' Adjutant to Senator Gerald DeBlass Description *He was neat and tidy with a solemn, attractively even featured face. His movements were restrained and controlled, his eyes quiet and solemn.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 27, 29 Personality *Dallas described him as smoothNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 29 and he had a quiet manner (he was smoothly polite).Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 38, 39 *He has rare and quick flashes of charm.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 231 *Rockman said it was always a mistake to give a woman authority.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 295 **He said, "Whores offend me."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 297 History *In his twenties, he belonged to a paramilitary group known as SafeNet.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 56 He was military trained.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 300 *Rockman that the country has been run by diplomats for too long.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 294 Homicide Information *Rockman drove the senator to Sharon's home and helped him cover up the murder. DeBlass was given a sedative and Rockman cleaned up the mess; he then explained that Sharon had to used as one part of the whole. The senator's penchant for recording his sexual activities gave Rockman the idea to use that as part of the pattern. Since the gun, a Smith and Wesson Model 10, wasn't registered, he decided to leave that behind, also as a part of the pattern.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 296 *He murdered Lola Starr and Georgie Castle to cover up the senator's murder of Sharon; Rockman enjoyed it. He had sex with them, shot them in the head, in the heart, and in the genitalia. In each case, the murder weapon was left behind, a video was taken of the murders, and a message communicated to the police. Rockman was the one who established the pattern of the murders.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 295, 297 *He left two sealed discs for Eve (as she has a System 5000 lock, she thinks he might have slid them under the door); one for Sharon's murder, one for Lola Starr's. The videos showed the murders then ended with a graphic overlay that read "ONE OF SIX" (Sharon), then "Two of Six" (Lola). During Sharon's murder, the camera bobbled after the first shot and Eve could hear the murderer's fractured breathing. (There was a ten-minute time lapse in the security discs of her apartment building.)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 21, 22, 25, 101, 109, 225 For Lola's murder (she was shot with a SIG 210), the camera remained steady.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 109 *The weapon used in the Georgie Castle murder was a Ruger P-90, purchased through silent auction at Sotheby's. It was registered to Roarke.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 205 *The last disc was in Eve's morning mail drop, posted from a midtown slot about an hour after the murder.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 211 *Rockman broke into Eve's apartment and, when she returned home, confronted her with a Colt .45. After DeBlass committed suicide, he went to Eve's, planning to murder her as the other women were murdered. As there was no way DeBlass could have done it, his reputation would be intact.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 294, 295 *He planned to rape and murder Dallas and, after he struck her, she engaged her link; it alerted Feeney. When Galahad distracted Rockman, Eve attacked Rockman and they fought. She was shot in the arm (grazed) but she beat him badly.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 294-302, 304 Interesting Facts *He has the capability of undermining security, a knowledge of videos, editing, and antique weapons.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 25 *His alibi was that he was in East Washington the night Sharon was murdered. The senator and Rockman worked late refining a bill he intends to present next month. They worked until midnight, Rockman stayed in the guest room, and they had breakfast together the next morning at 7:00am.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 39 *After they traveled to East Washington to update Senator DeBlass, DeBlass had Rockman tail Eve and Feeney from the New Senate Office Building.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 114 *He also sent a video message to Eve from a public access. It was the department record of Mandy's murder including the audio of the child's screams, and the sound of Eve beating on the door and calling a warning.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 186 *DeBlass and Rockman both indicate that it might be better to let Sharon rest in peace instead of finding her murderer.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 230, 231 *Eve noticed that when only Lola and Georgia had been spanked; and that when Sharon looked at the camera, her gaze was lower than with the other two murders.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 257, 258 *Rockman described DeBlass as a great man.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 281 *After DeBlass was arrested and released, he stood by him as DeBlass chose a Magnum .457, put the gun in his mouth and "died like a patriot." Rockman told DeBlass it was the only way and DeBlass agreed. Rockman plans to step into DeBlass's 'bloody' shoes.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 294, 295 YANNI *Nadine Furst had a disc delivered to her by a source (Derrick Rockman). The disc showed the murders of DeBlass and Starr, and provided copies of the police reports, including autopsies on both victims.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 180 **Mira stated that Rockman's opinion of women is low. He debases and humiliates them after death to show his disgust and his superiority. Women are not his equals; a prostitute is beneath his contempt.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 209, 210 Eve said that it was the shrink's opinion that he didn't have a high opinion of women and that it must burn his ass to have a female leading the investigation.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 226 **Later, Rockman said it was always a mistake to give a woman authority and mocked Eve as a woman who believed she could think like a man. He said women have their uses, but under it all, they're whores.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 295, 297 ***Based on the low opinion of women demonstrated by Rockman throughout Naked in Death, it is an item of interest that Rockman chose a female reporter (as Nadine and Eve were not friends at this time) through whom to leak information to the media. References Rockman, Derrick Rockman, Derrick Rockman, Derrick Rockman, Derrick Rockman, Derrick